


We'll meet again

by C_Lancaster



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lancaster/pseuds/C_Lancaster
Summary: A story about life and death.
Relationships: Dick Grayson&Jason Todd&Tim Drake&Damian Wayne&Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	We'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz/gifts).
  * A translation of [我们终将重逢](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540817) by 寻清欢. 



> Notes from original author:  
> All members of the family, and maybe little bit jaydickjay. Character understanding with personal interpretation.

Here lies Jason.

He's dead.

This is his second death. He knew what he was doing, he get familiar of it. Now he crouched over his body, shiny and white, and looked at the beautiful symmetrical body. It was a bit awkward and uncomfortable, but Jason couldn't help his body adjust.

Jason's first reaction after his death was shock. But he soon calmed down. It is a blessing that he has lived to his age in this kind of work that he was doing. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and luckily, Jason didn't have many regrets.

He habitually fumbled for a cigarette from his pants pocket, but found nothing.

Oh.

Jason pursed his lips. I'm fucking naked now.

He continued to look at his body. It's a very strange experience to see yourself in this perspective for the first time,.

He didn't remember the source of the scars on his body when he was alive, but he knew them now. With a face full of memorabilia from all over the world, the old man cut his neck with a bat dart, and a cut on his left arm from when he and Roy and Kori were making a big fuss with Nobody. The centipede on the right leg is left behind by a fight all over the place with Artemis and Bizzarro.

All over his body were men's badges of honor.

Fuck! Look at the twisted leg bones, the awkward posture. I'm too Fuckin' handsome to look like this. Jason sighed, affected and affected.

He knew no one could see him now, but he looked around. Then he reached out and squeezed his plump pecs, though he couldn't touch them.

“If I saw you in a bar, I'd buy you a drink, body.” Jason loudly raves.

“Ahem.” An awkward cough came from behind him.

Jason jumped in terror. His instinct was to fight back, but he stared at the guy in front of him.

It's a reaper.

Death was all black, he's face was invisible in his hollow cape. He or she carried a long sickle. Well, it was him, and if hadn’t been any problems with Jason’s ear, that voice was definitely be a man.

Jason raised his eyebrow. “Man, you've seen enough for this, haven’t you?”

Death shook his head, bypass Jason in awkward atmosphere, and then he held up the glowing sickle.

Right in front of Jason's beautiful head.

-“Hey!-Hey,” Jason rushed to block it. “What the hell?”

The knife fell, and instead of cutting off Jason's head, the sharp sickle went straight through his body. His head didn't fall off.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jason grabbed death by the collar and was about to punch him no matter who he is.

Death let him do it, and he said quietly in a voice that Jason knew only too well, “you can't leave without this.”

Jason•Todd would swear by all the hoods in his closet that it was definitely the first time in years that he had been truly frightened.

“old man?” Jason was stunned. It turns out that after a person dies, he can be scared to death again.

“So, when you die, you become a grim reaper?” Jason put his arm around him like a good brother.

Bruce nodded stiffly and slightly, like a demure cat. He’s rarely been this close to Jason, so twisted and nostalgic.

“How long have you been dead, old man?” Well, Jason put his head close to Bruce's face, andhe just feel cool, and he couldn't smell anything that belonged to Bruce. He asked, "You came right after I died. Are you following me? "

Bruce was silent for a moment, then he smiled. “I’ve been following you for a long time, Jason, since you entered Sarajevo.”

“Well, that's a long time.” Jason was a little shy when he heard that Bruce really cared about himself.

“So you've been dressed in black ever since you died.” Jason has a great capacity for acceptance, who hasn't met a soul or two that looks familiar these years?

“Where do I go next? Hell?” When Jason saw Bruce ignore him, he gives him a indifferent look. He folded his arms around his chest, his chin up. This was learned from Dick, Dick liked this when he felt guilty. Actually, all four have something in common.

Bruce has known this for years. But he never pointed it out, and of course, he's not going to now.

“No, you come with me.” Black smoke billows from the tail of Bruce's cape, forming an irregular circle that gradually shrinks, enveloping both of them together.

Jason pointed to his side of the body, asked, “What about him?”

Bruce ignored his jokes, accompanied by Jason’s “boring”, they were led away by the black smokes.

Bruce had never done magic before, and he must have been showing off.

Jason went dark in front of his eyes and got through the most dizzy minutes. His arm was held by Bruce, otherwise Jason wouldn't have been able to stand.

Bruce put the sickle on the ground to one side, and he lifted off his outer garment. Jason didn't see a skull or a bluish Zombie face after he took off his cape.

Jason couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He asked: “Why don't you glow like a Halloween toy?” And with that, the young form of the original physical Bruce began to twinkle, like a broken light bulb. Or a firefly. 

Jason trembled with laughter as he clutching his stomach.

They walk in Gotham in a spirit state.

They strolled into Wayne Manor from the front door and watched Damian handle the case and Tim managing the company. All right, peep. Whatever. They all put locators and monitors on their families every day. It's no different. The two men rarely quarreled now, but bickering had become a habit over the years, and Jason regarded it as a sign of respect for bustling with noise and excitement.

Through the crowded streets, Jason and Bruce had never been together like this before. Looking at the sunrise and sunset, the clouds rise and fall, a rare experience.

The flaming red clouds are tinted with gold, and the dazzling sun hidden among the clouds, occasionally getting a glimpsed of reality. The wind on the Gargoyle was a bit biting today, Jason guessed.

Jason would tell Bruce which bar is good, and Bruce would share his interesting experience as both Brucey and Batman. They had a great time, talking about everything, because they would never get a chance to do that again.

Everything is in a flash.

And soon enough, that day came.

It seems like every funeral Jason went to was on a rainy day. Including his own.

The sky was grey, and the grass damp, and the green made one's eyes ache.

Jason and Bruce stood outside the mourners.

“Who picked up my body?” Jason casually said, “he had a conscience, didn't dump me in the fucking Lazarus pool.”

Bruce frowned, but did not reply.

Anyone who spends time with Bruce must learn to lighten the mood up, this is a truth that Jason understood during the Robin’s time. He grinned and jostled Bruce’s back. Jason had always wanted to do that, but he had never had a good chance.

“Daddy, don't be so serious. Young people should look like young people.” Jason is looking forward to the youthful energy of Bruce’s. Bruce kept holding it in front of him, assuming the attitude of an elder.

Bruce shudders at the word. Just as he was about to speak, a few men with umbrellas came walking through the heavy rain curtain.

This brief funeral is over.

Dick Grayson and Tim Drake were side by side, they were talking. Damian Wayne did not like to run in front as a child; he put his hands in his pockets and followed his two brothers as a protector.

God, Jason hadn't seen Damian for a long time, and suddenly he saw him and saw that he looked exactly like Bruce in middle age.

Bruce made way for them as the growing rain trickled through Bruce. He and Damian passed each other, the father and son, but it is funny that the father looked like the son and the son like the father. Jason watched them closely with interst.

“Hey! Old man, he...” Before Jason could finish, Damian turned quickly, staring sharply in Bruce's direction. For a split second Jason thought Damian had seen his father.

Bruce looked at his son without movement, without expression, looked at him from the distance between life and death.

“Damian?” Dick asked doubtfully.

“Nothing. It’s all right.” Damian said hesitantly, then he strode over to Dick, who was standing there waiting. His footprints were clearly visible on the grass, and the dirt stuck to the soles of his shoes.

Three beautiful girls, no, ma'am. They were a little far off, and Jason could hear them humming, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. It was probably Barbara and Stephanie were talking, and Cassandra was listening. As it always has been, as it was decades ago.

There was a graceful pink figure in the air, a lonely person, it was starfire. Too bad that Roy couldn't come with her.

In another corner of the sky, the big fool with the red cloak was carrying a tall woman. Artemis must have been furious. She hated being grabbed like that. When they get back, they're gonna have a fight.

To be honest, Jason was a little surprised that his funeral was a bit of a hoot, given how quickly everyone was able to get here. He didn't even think he could enjoy a normal, quiet funeral. Rotting in a ditch, eaten by rats and bugs, Jason fantasizes about his death many times.

He was grateful to the people who had organized the funeral.

“Are you crying?” Bruce suddenly asked.

Jason kicked him in the calf and said, “Who's crying? It’s time for you to fix your eyes.”

He lifted his legs to Damian’s, whose footprints had been gradually washed away by the rain, and the sticky heavy mud made them indistinct.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a translate article. This is the first time that I try to translate a Chinese fiction into English, there may have a lot grammar mistake or chinglish words/sentences. I'll do better in the future❥Thank u SO MUCH!!! Also pls support the original author if u can<3


End file.
